


Cuts and Bruises

by blehgah



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in November. The investigation team desperately tries to reach the end of the dungeon, but even they have their limits. Souji and Yosuke walk home together and try to convince the other to go home and get some rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts and Bruises

You look at your weary team with concern, though you know you look just as exhausted. You're still looking for Nanako; you know she's here, you can sense her presence, a familiar draw that pulls you in further into this deceivingly bright dungeon.

But none of you have the strength to go on. You've gone to the fox twice now; your money reserves have been exhausted. Plus you're entirely aware of the effect that being healed so suddenly has. Sometimes, it takes more than it gives, but you know that in those times you feel that you have to move on, you have to suck it up and continue.

Well... Yosuke gives you a crooked smile, an attempt at reassurance. His lip is fat and red, blood threatening to spill from his veins. There's a smear of dark red above his eyebrows, remnants of a cut that Yukiko has already healed.

Speaking of Yukiko, you can hear her heavy breathing behind you, loud gasps for air that she can't take in all at once. You don't need to look at her to know that she's leaning against the wall for support. Her feet shuffle against the ground as she tries to resist her body's pleas for rest, trying to bring her body into an upright position.

Even Teddie is slumped over. It's hard to see, considering his appearance takes the form of a shell of a bear, but his silence is enough to tell you that he's reached his limit.

With a deep breath of your own, you accept your fate and tell Teddie to take you out of the dungeon. His ears twitch, seeming almost eager.

"Alright, Sensei," he agrees quickly, "Whatever you say!"

It's always disorienting to be so quickly transported from one place to another, but at least it's convenient. The others greet you from outside of the dungeon, handling each of you with care.

Yosuke joins your side eventually as you return to the entrance. He aims that crooked smile at you again. 

"I think I still have some energy to at least make us look presentable," he says, trying to work in a small laugh at the end of his sentence.

His persona card appears in his hand then disappears just as quickly once he shatters it into pieces. Jiraiya appears behind him for a moment, then energy spreads into your system, a rush of coolness and warmth all at once. You can feel the cuts and bruises on your body dissipate, streams of blood being cut off and repaired with the special energy.

It would be inpolite if you don't return the favor. You search for a new persona then cast your most powerful healing spell on him, draining the last bit of your spirit energy.

He looks good as new once you reach the televisions leading outside. Seems like the rest of your crew healed each other up as well; Yukiko leans less heavily on Chie and Rise, while Naoto and Kanji no longer feel the need to support Teddie's weight.  
You take Yosuke's hand, then Teddie takes your free one. With a grin, you nudge Yosuke towards Chie, who grudgingly accepts before wrapping an arm around Yukiko's shoulders. Rise offers her hand to Yukiko and loops her other arm through one of Naoto's. With an apologetic smile, Naoto takes Kanji's hand and either fails to notice Kanji's resulting blush or decides to ignore it.

Confident that your friends won't collapse, you pull them through the stack of televisions. Before the vertigo fully envelops your attention, you hear a yip from the fox as he jumps in behind your group.

* * *

The lot of you stumble through Junes to the best of your ability. No one gives a group of teenagers in their uniforms a second look and you're all able to make it outside with no problems.

Soon enough, it's just you and your faithful partner. Teddie disappears into the Hanamura residence with a cheery goodbye.

"You should get to sleep," you tell him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinches upon contact, but is quick to work a smile onto his face,

"It's gonna be hard sleeping on that futon tonight," he replies. Despite the pain inflicted by your touch, he doesn't make a move to escape your hand.

You hold your tongue. Instead of speaking, you move closer to him, carefully unbuttoning his uniform jacket. You watch his eyes for any signs of discomfort. Once your task is complete, you pull aside the black garment, as well as the tshirt that lies underneath it, stained in several places with blood. Without thinking, you click your tongue. What a shame; you know he likes this shirt a lot.

"Souji," Yosuke whispers, his voice tight, "It's okay, I--"

You make a shushing noise and he falls quiet. You continue to peel the shirt back, revealing purple skin.

Grimacing, you cycle through your persona in your head. You select one of your best healing personas and attempt to cast a spell, but the card won't break. You don't have enough energy to summon it, and the breath is knocked right out of you. Yosuke plants both hands on your shoulders to keep you upright.

"Souji," Yosuke repeats. "It's okay."

Shaking your head, you move your hands to fish through your pockets. There has to be something here...  
You pull out three peach seeds. Yosuke laughs.

"Get back home, partner, we both need rest."

You offer him the peach seeds anyway.

He leaves one for you.

"Cheers," he says, holding up the medicine. With a small smile, you tap your peach seed against his and chow down.  
The healing effect is minor, just a small, pleasant tickle in your stomach, but you know that's not the only reason your stomach is fluttering.

As you look over to exchange another grin with your best friend, you find yourself enveloped in warmth, a voice in your ear thanking you sincerely. He squeezes you, cheek pressed against your neck, hair tickling your nose. After getting over your moment of shock, you manage to return his embrace, arms wrapped around his back.

When he pulls away, he keeps his arms around you. His face is a few inches away from yours and your eyes rake across his features mercilessly. You can see the faded bruises, the raised skin from the cuts and scrapes still in the process of healing, and the exhaustion in his eyes. Yet his smile betrays the physical hurt, and you find yourself short of breath yet again.

"Go home," he says softly. He brushes aside your bangs, shifting them away from your eyes. "Get some rest. We pushed ourselves pretty hard today, y'know? We need you to be strong for us, Leader."

You nod. It doesn't seem like Yosuke's satisfied, so you tell him, "I promise I'll get some rest."

"Good." His fingers linger on your cheek before he pulls away completely. The absence of warmth makes you feel smaller, weaker, but when your gaze meets his again, you know that you can stay strong. You have to, for his sake, for Nanako's sake, for everyone's sake.

He takes a few steps onto the threshold of his home. "Night, Souji."

You dip your head in a shallow nod and lift a hand. "Goodnight, Yosuke."

The walk home takes more out of you than you'd like to admit, but your dreams are pleasant that night.


End file.
